


Three Gems and A Golden Member

by lovelymars908



Series: Three Gems and A Golden Member [1]
Category: Original Work, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Tease, Erotica, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymars908/pseuds/lovelymars908
Summary: All is good in Beach City until a new visitor who is just as strange and unusual as the residential Crystal Gems entered the scene on friendly terms. Who is this strange being one may ask? This being is not a Gemstone, but of walking metal aided by magic and he is just as pleased to meet people akin to him like the gems. This series houses tales of hot and sensual interactions between Metal and Gem as the metal golem Goldskin helps the gems delve into the erotic realm of humanity's pleasures.





	Three Gems and A Golden Member

**Author's Note:**

> Another series of Steven Universe fan erotica. This time, however, will be very different and perhaps a first for this side of the fan erotic literature community. Seeing that no one else has taken advantage of working with the... somewhat known Metal species theory that is quietly circulating within the SU fandom, I have taken it upon myself to work on this and see where it goes. Let me know if you like it, and enjoy.

Steven was in the middle of packing his small backpack before leaving the house, although this was at the persistence from Pearl. As he reached the door, the white gem was waiting patiently for him. She asked, “Steven, have you talked to Connie?”

“Yeah, she said her mom’s cool with us hanging out at their place. Terry’s coming too.”

Pearl raised an eyebrow at the name until she remembered. “Terry? Oh, right! The boy from the middle states. You three have fun now. Call us if you need anything.”

Steven smiled as he pulled on his backpack and walked out the door. Pearl peeked out the window to see where Steven was going. He was last seen mounting on Lion before disappearing into a portal.

“Is he gone?” Amethyst called from behind Pearl.

“Yes…. Let's go about this new visitor we have.”

The gems went into Amethyst’s room.

***

Garnet was standing near a tall figure who was sitting on a boulder, speaking to him. The golden golem was just a head taller than the Quartz soldier Jasper, his figure being slightly thicker than her too. His golden sheen reflected it off the light so beautifully, giving him a sparkly sheen.

“...pretty strong enough to take--” Garnet stopped in mid-sentence when Pearl and Amethyst approached them. She asked, “Is Steven gone?”

“Yes. He's going to Connie’s place and that human boy by the name Terry.”

“Terry? He's with someone who is ‘Steven’?” said the golden statue.

Amethyst said, “Wow, looks Steven haven't told us much about his new friend. That Terry kid. You know him…?”

“Goldskin.” the golem answered them. “And yes. Terry is my best friend. Seems both children never talked about us?”

“It seems that way. More important thing is that we’re getting to know you now.” Garnet said.

“Well, I’m only here because Terry brought me to this town once before when you gems weren't present. Your Steven spoke highly of you all as I overheard.”

“It looks like we have something in common! We're all magical beings with powers. I think I'm gonna like Goldskin!” Amethyst exclaimed.

***

Goldskin and the Gems spent a long while interacting with one another. Both parties learning so much about each other, their histories, and other things. They agreed that meeting someone who was just like them but entirely different at the same time. However, Goldie, without telling the Gems directly, was growing the closest equivalent of human infatuation for the rock “ladies”. 

….

 

The Gems were hardly fans of doing most human customs other than with their half-Gem surrogate son, but thanks to Goldskin’s particular attraction to the more intimate kind of human ritual, they ended up getting sucked into it. 

It was sex. 

Pure sex. 

Something more beyond the safe kissing and cuddling and holding hands. Goldie further elaborated on what he was talking about and showed it to them. In an instant, a large penis slowly came into form already erected. It radiated and throbbed with the demands of a woman’s vagina. The gems’ free time took a very unique turn from that point forward.

Amethyst called first dibs as she, like always, was the crazed excitable one rushing into things head on and got acquainted with Goldie’s crotch. 

“Mm… about time we get into something like this…. For real, this time.”

The violet Quartz rubbed his cock on her face and slid her tongue up and down, feeling its flavor tickling her taste buds. Goldie held onto her head, shoving the entirety of his shapeshifted manhood into her mouth. Amethyst’s moans were barely heard because of the golem’s sheer size, but nonetheless, she was enjoying it. Nearly the whole thing sank deeper into her throat every time she sucked on it. Amethyst moved away and said, “Man, this is a lot to take in. Anyone wanna help out with this? Garnet? Or… Pearl?”

Pearl’s cheeks blushed, knowing what she was about to get into. Then she had to laugh. “Move over Amethyst!”

The quartz laughed, “Oh, now it's a real party in here!”

Pearl slid her tongue right Goldie’s shaft before chewing on his “testicles” while Amethyst resumed sucking. She encircled the head with her tongue, drool dripping down. While the others were doing that, Garnet grabbed onto Goldie’s head and gave him a good smooching on the lips before it quickly escalated into a passionate wrapping of tongues. The fusion moved her fingers down between her legs and shapeshifted a vaginal opening, with the lips, clit, and everything. She rubbed her pussy kissing the golem.

Pearl and Amethyst were tackling the behemoth of a shaft with both of them now sucking at one at a time. The purple Quartz even removed her top where her gemstone sat between her two generous-sized breasts. She gave a double boob-blowjob. After a while, Goldie’s penis tensed again, preparing a huge, heaping portion of cum to ooze out. Pearl decided to finish the blowjob herself, sucking on it faster … Then a huge sticky explosion of semen released out of her mouth. Pearl moves away while looking over the explosion of cum before Goldie shoved his shaft into her mouth while still cumming. Pearl had to swallow every ounce of the golden cock juice, as it all slipped passed her lips. Once breaking away, Pearl’s mouth was so flooded that she “chewed” at it before gulping it all down. Goldie sprayed the last of his climax onto Amethyst’s face.

Garnet already finished fingering herself…. She, by extension Ruby and Sapphire, wanted that fat cock inside of her, or more correctly them. Goldskin got on the floor and was gladly acquainted with Garnet’s plentiful ass and baby-supporting hips. Then there was her pussy, it was all wet, trickling with pleasure. Just looking at it made the golem stiffen his member again. The fusion then moved towards his crotch, with her butt rubbing against the shaft. Just feeling that ass riding up his cock made Goldskin even hornier. He then grabbed her rear and pierced her hole. Garnet yelped as the golem invaded her insides. She felt the huge thing thrusting inside her so strongly like one of her gauntlet punches. Goldskin fucked her with such gusto from the start, no gentle or slow union, just one fast and deeply passionate intercourse with a speed that could go on forever. The lovely Garnet was so overtaken by the golem's huge manhood, never imagining she would be so enamored by such a thing. She dropped to the floor and Goldskin got on his knees, thrusting faster. Pearl and Amethyst never heard their fearless leader grunt so loudly.

They certainly wanted their new golden friend to slap his member into their cunts. Just hearing Garnet shout in pleasure just made Amethyst shapeshifted her own cunt while Pearl was a little reluctant in doing so. Garnet smacked her head on the floor in the last moments before Goldie released another good portion of seminal ooze. He held onto her firmly and came. Garnet yelled so loud it could have given a high-pitched singer a run of their money. The fusion felt the golem’s cum filling her insides and pouring out. Garnet let her tongue out, licking her lips seductively. Then she dropped. Goldskin rubbed his cock as a little more semen spilled out landed onto her butt.

Unexpectedly, Garnet’s form began to glow white. Pearl and Amethyst were shocked at this potential split up! But it was well established that Ruby and Sapphire would only do this under great periods of emotional distress. However, this one time was apparently emotional, but the circumstances around this separation a first for everyone to witness. Then… they separated. Ruby and Sapphire sprawled on the floor, breathing heavily from the intercourse. In between Ruby’s legs were covered in Goldskin’s thick cock juice.

“That was the best experience of my life.” Ruby said in her breathing. Sapphire agreed.

All four of the gems got near Goldie and piled on him, snuggling up against him. The golem closed his eyes, happy being so lucky to have brand new friends.


End file.
